


Scrabble

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their weak point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy.

“Accessory has two c’s in it.”

Vince scowled, taking his pieces back. “What about this?” he placed five pieces down, across Howard’s ‘restaurant’.

“Sorry little man, twelfth has an f in it.”

“Oh,” Vince looked at the board, then to his row of letters, “I don’t really like this game.”

Howard sighed, watching Vince put his pieces away again. “You just need more practise,” he encouraged.

“Or, maybe I should stop doing things I’m not very good at.”

“… What are you suggesting we play instead?”

“I can thing of one thing I’m very good at,” he replied with a wink.


End file.
